Maxxor
Maxxor is the hero of Tom Majors from Overworld and one of the main protagonists from the Chaotic series and movies as well the video games. He is friends with Chaor. Maxxor is voiced by Sean Schemmel who also voices Goku in DBZ. Background Maxxor's family took over leadership of the Overworld after his ancestor Vlar became the leader at unknown period of time. When Maxxor was young he was friends with Raznus, who believed that there should be peace with all the tribes. Personality When Tom Majors first encountered his hero in person, Maxxor was a lot more ruthless than Tom had expected. This perspective was altered when he later allowed himself to be captured in order to save Tom and Kaz Kalinkas from Prince Mudeenu's wrath. He is considered a model leader being wise, powerful, and just. Appearance Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplained white highlights and wears red sort of tabard/tunic, secured by a gem affixed belt. In OverWorld lore, it is said that his face has never been seen in battle by any other OverWorlder as he's always leading the charge. During the M'arrillian invasion, Maxxor dons the Xerium Armor and trains rigorously in order to defeat Aa'une, leader of the M'arrillians. Due to this, Maxxor returns in a new card: Maxxor Protector of Perim. Abilities Chaotic Season 1 Maxxor first meet Tom and Kaz when they arrived at Castle Bodhran help save their new friend Reggie when lost his scanner and captured by the Mipedians and imprisoned by Frafdo. Although at first Tom is thrilled at Maxxor in person, but Maxxor treats him and Kaz with distrust as they believed that Reggie had betrayed them, as Frafdo had allowed Reggie to scan to a map to the Cothica, the greatest treasure in Perim, but only half the map as Reggie had hidden the other of it in the Mipedim Oasis, which could not enter without getting into battle with the Mipedians, but Reggie did not return. Then both Maxxor and Frafdo have become distrustful towards humans, despite Kaz insisting that Reggie was obviously captured by the Mipedians. After Frafdo warns Kaz to show respect towards Maxxor, Tom tells them both for the way they treated them and for believing that humans can't be trusted until Maxxor discovered that the Mipedian stalker Zhade was spying on them using his invisibility. Season 2 Season 3 Relationship Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Maxxor is the leader of the OverWorlders, and will always protect and lead his tribe to ensure they find the Cothica before the other tribes. He also has a close friendship with his aide and confidantes, Tangath Toborn, Intress, and Tartarek. He was close friends with Raznus until Raznus was infected by a Danian parasite. Maxxor also has a friendly relationship with Najarin, relying on him as the head Overworld Muge. Maxxor has a savage relative named Cromaxx. Maxxor also seems to be relatives with or have a similar appearance to Prantix and Accato, who both notably share his Fire element. Enemies Maxxor's tribe is sworn enemies with the UnderWorlders, lead by Chaor. He often leads campaigns against the Mipedians as they are geographically nearest. In addition, it seems that his tribe will remain enemies with the Danians, as they infected Raznus, the Overworld Ambassador. Trivia *His hairstyle close resemblance Goku's super saiyan hair. Gallery Maxxor_(season_1).png|Maxxor in season 1 Maxxor_(season_2_and_3).png|Maxxor in season 2 and 3 Maxxor,_Defender_of_Perim.jpg|Maxxor in the Xerium Armor Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Demons Category:Gentle Giants Category:Male Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Inconclusive